Heretofore, in a vehicle rear suspension structure for suspending a wheel by a trailing arm integrated with a wheel carrying member to extend in a longitudinal (frontward-rearward) direction of a vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “vehicle longitudinal direction”), and upper and lower lateral links extending in a widthwise (rightward-leftward) direction of the vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “vehicle widthwise direction”) in approximately parallel relation to each other and at an acute angle with respect to the trailing arm in top plan view, a technique has been implemented in which a stabilizer is provided to couple a pair of right and left wheel suspension members together, wherein a fixation angle at which the stabilizer is fixedly mounted to each of the wheel suspension members, is set to allow the stabilizer to become approximately parallel to an instantaneous rotation axis of the wheel, which connects an apparent rotation center defined by the upper and lower lateral links in a stopped or static state of the wheel, and a pivot point of the trailing arm, so as to prevent the occurrence of torsion between the stabilizer and the wheel suspension member to ensure reliability of a mounting section therebetween, as disclosed in the following PTL 1.